


Kiddie Pool and the Ocean Deep

by fireynovacat



Category: Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AIC characters are very OOC, Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Asexuality Spectrum, Gen, Guess this doesn't really make sense if you aren't in the AIC, Nonbinary Character, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, but shhh watch a prideful Fairchild meet her match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Alexa Fairchild is a fearsome, powerful, and devoted Avatar of the Vast. So she thinks nothing of it when she tosses someone from the roof to feed her deity. Definitely didn't think that said person would slide into her cafe booth with a mocking grin.Or a series of encounters with the true Vast Avatars.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Kiddie Pool and the Ocean Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Warrior you encouraged this. Look at what you've caused. Look at it.
> 
> AIC TMA AU.
> 
> Vast is aspec culture because voidpunk.

Alexa loved the Vast with every fiber of her being. She loved the thrill of falling. The emptiness. The rush of wind past her ears. But as much as her Deity gave to her, she had to give back. She had to feed the Vast. The fear of those falling. Their fear and terror. So when she had gone up to the high rises rooftop to enjoy the view, Alexa was surprised by the easy prey.

Sitting there, perched on the rail was a person. They were small, wearing jeans and a dark purple sweatshirt. Long blonde hair with indigo streaks pulled back into a ponytail that moved in the breeze and sunglasses. Just sitting there with a coffee. Alexa grinned and rushed, shoving the person off the rail into open air. The person made a surprised cry before disappearing. Alexa let the surge of triumph run through her before settling against the rail to enjoy the sunset. Never bothering to really check.

\-------------------

Alexa was enjoying a hot breakfast the next day in her favorite diner. It was quiet and she scrolled through her phone. And then, somebody slid into the seat across from her. Glancing up she did a doubletake. It was the person from the roof. This time wearing a leather jacket and hair down. But still with those dark sunglasses.

"Interesting thing back there Skygirl! I'll give you a bit of credit." The stranger leaned in, stealing a piece of bacon. Before she could protest the oddity scolded, "Ah ah, you push me off a roof. I get some food. I spilled my coffee you know. It ain't cheap, kid." Finally, she managed to speak as they leaned back. "What are you?" And they grin with razor teeth and it reinforces the wrongness of their being.

"A true child of the Void. Or well, what you call the Vast. Wild that you can't even get the name right." They seem nonchalant, still smiling with too many sharp teeth. "What?" Alexa manages, no longer hungry. How? She was one of the most powerful Vast Avatars. And this... person treated her like she was nothing!

"How did you survive that?" "Better than you could. I simply returned to the Void." Now Alexa wants to leave. She's not ready for this, it's too early. She flags down the waiter as the other Avatar takes her toast. She passes the money (it's the same everytime). "Come now, all you've done is ask what I am. Not even name decency. Does your little family teach you nothing Skykid?"

They follow her out of the diner. "I know you're a Fairchild. So that's enough I guess. I'm Cosmic." They're a head shorter than Alexa and she almost feels ashamed being scared of them. "Cosmic!" A new voice calls.

The newcomer is slightly taller than her. In a jacket, pants, a wide brimmed hat, and dark sunglasses. "Oh, is this the one who tried to get a meal off your 'fear'." She sounds utterly amused. And Alexa has a horrible sinking feeling. Cosmic nodded, a small smile. "Skygirl thought she'd push me from a height." "Well then, I guess like attracts like." The newcomer seizes hold of Alexa's shoulder and the world spins. And goes dark. There Is Nothing. This is the Void.


End file.
